The invention concerns a device for the separation of air from a suspension which accrues in a flotation device as a heavily foam-laden slush or sludge material.
The separation of air from slush accruing in the flotation of, for example, fiber suspensions in wastepaper conditioning is a considerable problem. Foam eliminators have already been developed, but these cannot lead to a deaeration of the entire flotation slush.
A prior foam eliminator has been described in German patent disclosure 35 19 374.